


Dark Desires

by Purple_Panic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi walks in on Sakura when she thinks she is all alone and now he can't seem to get her out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

This little smutlet was written in haste for the Kaka/Saku community Sexy Times Contest! If there was ever a contest I was going to enter, this one is it! I hope you enjoy!

XXXXX

Dark Desires

Her lips parted seductively, brushing against the ripe strawberry as if giving it the softest of kisses. He had never been so envious of the seed-speckled fruit as her tongue darted out to taste its sweetness. Slowly, torturously, she slid the berry into her waiting mouth. The sight of her lips closing around it to suck at the crimson skin was nearly pornographic, making his pulse race and his breath quicken. Sweat beaded on his brow and a drop slid down his spine beneath his Jounin uniform, making him shiver as she closed her eyes as if in ecstasy brought on by the fruit’s exquisite taste. Twin rows of pearly white teeth sank slowly into the strawberry’s sweet flesh, spilling its juices and staining her lips the same deep cerise. A rivulet escaped her mouth, dripping slowly down her chin and her pliant, pink tongue went after it, licking it provocatively, teasingly, drawing his thoughts to what her tongue could do if it were running along his-

“Kakashi, what are you staring at?”

Her voice snapped him out of his musings as if he had been slapped. Sakura was standing at the small counter that was in every examination room, strawberry in hand, and was giving him a very odd look. It seemed she wasn’t actually in the throes of orgasmic bliss while sucking the juices from a delectable strawberry, but simply trying to squeeze in a snack between her appointments at the clinic.

“Well Sakura,” he stalled, trying to think of a suitable excuse for why he had been staring at her like she was the ripe berry he wished to eat. “I’ve never seen you look so…”  
Ravenous, ravishing, damn near delectable, his mind helpfully supplied.

“Um…er…hungry,” he finished lamely.

Sakura shot him a glare that warned him to keep any further comments about her weight and eating habits to himself. As she shoved the rest of the strawberry into her mouth in a rather unladylike maneuver, a drop of juice dripped down her chin and splattered onto what he assumed were his medical charts. 

She swallowed her mouthful of strawberry and proceeded to ask him all the regular questions associated with a routine checkup. Kakashi did his best to listen but his mind kept wandering back to the events that had set all his lecherous thoughts in motion.

Sakura had been only twelve when she had first come to be under Kakashi’s tutelage, and even though she grew up before his eyes, reaching the age of sixteen, then eighteen, he still continued to think of her as a little girl. However, his view of her had been radically altered in a very short amount of time. 

Several months ago, he had been assigned a mission with Sakura. It was to be just the two of them, Kakashi the assassin and Sakura his medical support since their target was known for being a master of using exotic poisons. The mission went off without a hitch. The kill was made cleanly without ever being seen or heard, but it was on the way home that the unexpected happened. 

They were too far from Konoha to make it home in one night, or even two, and were forced to spend the night at an inn on more than one occasion. Rather than use their allowed funds to get separate rooms, they had agreed to share a room with two beds and pocket the saved money. 

While Sakura had gone to bed immediately, sleep eluded Kakashi as it did so many nights, the countless faces of those he’d failed to save burned on the back of his eyelids. Despite his calm outward appearance, he still hadn’t made peace with himself after so many years, and since he was far from home and the memorial he so often sought solace in, he left the shared room and went for a walk that ended at the local tavern. A single sake turned into two, then four, and though he was not drunk enough to forget his sorrows, the edge was certainly gone and he felt blessed fatigue creeping into his bones, ensuring that when he returned to the inn, he would sleep soundly.

The hallway had been dark as he slipped the room key from his pocket into the lock, so much so that little to no light spilled into the room as he opened the door. However, Kakashi’s eyes, along with his sense of smell were far superior to most, and that sight that greeted him was one he would never forget.

There was Sakura in all her feminine glory, shirt bunched up around her armpits and her black shorts pooled around her ankles. Her hair was a delicate fan of pink against her pillow as she arched and writhed, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted in a soundless gasp.

One hand cupped a pert breast, fondling the soft mound and occasionally plucking at a hardened, coral-colored nipple. The other hand was wedged between her thighs, twin digits sliding ceaselessly in and out of her quivering slit as her hips rocked in time to her heated ministrations. 

Soft moans escaped her lips with every thrust of her fingers, and even in the faint light, Kakashi could see the rosy flush that stained her normally pale skin. She was womanly perfection, and the essence of sex and sensuality. Kakashi’s mind was reeling as he stood, struck dumb, taking in every inch of her.  
He has assumed the kunoichi would be asleep, and had entered quietly so as not to disturb her. It seemed she was so caught up in the feel of her own two hands that she had not heard him return. He knew he should avert his eyes, should turn around and leave, but he was absolutely captivated by her beauty, by the raw sexuality emanating from his former student. Despite how she had blossomed, he had always seen her as that same bumbling twelve-year-old she had once been, but now here she was, supple breasts firm and delectable, and trim pink curls adorning her mound. His perception of an innocent, childlike Sakura was shattered, replaced with one of her as a sexual being, a ravishing woman with a woman’s needs, a goddess’ body that his fingers itched to touch, to hold, to kiss, and suck and taste. 

He had heard that Sakura’s last boyfriend, an ANBU rookie, had ended their relationship months ago. According to gossip, he had complained about her long hours at the clinic and their lack of time together. Sakura seldom dated, and apparently never fooled around, focusing all her energy on her work, but now here she was, clearly lonely and aching for release, resorting to her own soft touch.

Her moans increased in pitch and volume as her back arched off the bed. With a final cry, her toes curled as her orgasm rippled through her like a wave, toned muscles contracting, trembling. Kakashi found his mouth dry and his legs rooted to spot as he watched her reach her peak. Never had he seen something so erotic. Not even Icha Icha could match the sight of her heaving breasts and creamy thighs, her expression of euphoria and her thrusting fingers, slick with her own desire. His erection throbbed fiercely within the confines of his pants, now suddenly too tight, and he felt himself longing to do the unthinkable, to join her in bed and pleasure her senseless. Never had he wanted so badly to lick every inch of a woman’s body, to explore and savor, tease and pleasure. He was quite sure he could satiate her every lonely desire, and suddenly longed to be the one in her bed, holding her through the night.

Those few blissful seconds of Sakura’s release were ending, and Kakashi knew he couldn’t be caught standing here when she came to he senses. With nowhere else to go, he silently dashed past their twin beds to the small bathroom, locking the door behind him and cranking on the cold water. He disrobed quickly and stepped under the freezing spray, but even the water’s sting did nothing to dispel his raging erection. He tried to direct his sinful thoughts elsewhere, to things mundane, disturbing, and even downright sad. But the thought of her lithe body was burned into his mind, the sounds of her passionate moans still ringing in his ears. After several minutes of enduring the cold with no results, his sighed in defeat and turned on the hot water, groaning softly as the heat warmed his chilled body.

With no other way to ease his throbbing arousal he closed his eyes and let the images of his former student come as his hand fisted around his shaft. He began to pump in time to the memory of her thrusting digits, remembering how they had disappearing inside her to the third knuckle. How would it feel to be deep inside her, to be covered in that same sticky, slick arousal, to feel her body wrap around him tightly? He imagined those perfect breasts in his hands, making her moan as he squeezed them tenderly. He wondered how her skin might taste, what the flavor between her thighs might be, and imagined burying his face there, his tongue gliding over sensitive flesh.

His hand slid up and down his length, over and over, his body coiled tighter and tighter as the tension low in his abdomen mounted. He imagined his aching length buried to the hilt in her, thrusting deeply, extracting desperate cries and pleas for more. He could only imagine that same beautiful sight of her coming, that glorious ripple through her body, but this time, because of him.

He hissed through clenched teeth as he came, his cock spasming as the tension within him came to a head. Rope after rope of milky liquid spurted from him, splashing against the yellowed tiles of the shower floor before swirling down the drain.

His body was spent and he sagged against the wall, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he drew great, shuddering breaths of steamy air. Despite his release, images of Sakura continued to plague him, and he was not so stupid to think he would get her out of his system so easily. Unfortunately, he had no idea how pervasive she would be. He had just contracted a disease that not even the most skilled medic could heal…unless of course, her name happened to be Sakura.

XXXXX

The rest of their trip home was pure torture. Kakashi tried to push away all his erotic thoughts concerning his former student, but it was like holding balloons under water, and they kept popping resiliently to the surface of his mind.

The kunoichi took the lead as they traveled home, jumping from branch to branch high in the trees. As Kakashi trailed behind, he couldn’t help but be captivated by the way her muscled flexed with every movement, how her butt looked absolutely delicious beneath the short, pink skirt. 

He was so caught up with her that his foot slipped from the next tree branch, causing him to stumble. Him momentum carried him forward, causing him to crash into Sakura and send them both toppling from the trees. 

Kakashi was normally light-footed and able to land easily on his feet, but not this time. His limbs became entangled with the medic’s and though he was able to brace himself, so his full weight didn’t fall on her, he still knocked the wind out of her when she landed on the forest floor first, and him on top of her.

Though dazed, he was acutely aware of her soft breast pressing against him, of the way their hips were aligned and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. For a blissful moment he enjoyed the feel of her tender body, imagining that he could have her in a similar position with a bed cradling their bodies, not the mossy carpet of the forest.

He rolled off her before it was apparent he had stayed too long and helped Sakura to her feet, apologizing for his clumsiness. Though the fumble was highly uncharacteristic for the elite shinobi, Sakura didn’t ask any questions and Kakashi managed to keep his composure the rest of the way home, hoping to avoid any suspicion about what he had seen the night before.

XXXXX

Now here they were, alone in the small examination room. Sakura checked the dilation of his eyes, his ears, blood pressure and all the other normal procedures that came with a checkup. She lifted his shirt to examine past scars and listened to the beating of his heart through a stethoscope, all the while asking him all the normal medical questions. Kakashi answered as best he could with only half of his focus, the other half concentrating fully on preventing a raging erection. Her touch was merely clinical but it felt like fire on his skin, and forbidden images returned of her, thighs thrown apart and fingers dipping frantically into her arousal.  
It was absolute torture, but Sakura seemed oblivious to his torment. She finished her examination and gave Kakashi the good news that he was in excellent health. And just like that she was gone from the room, leaving Kakashi alone to catch his breath after being in her intoxicating presence.

Instantly his cock hardened in his pants and he groaned, knowing the walk home would be awkward and uncomfortable in tented pants. He adjusted himself as best he could and only hoped that nobody noticed the unusual bulge. 

Kakashi avoided the front entrance and took the side door reserved for staff, hoping to avoid as many people as possible. He found himself on the third floor of a concrete stair well and silently began to descend, but the sight that greeted him on the second floor stopped him in his tracks.

There stood Sakura, back towards him, rifling through a pocket of her medic apron. She grumbled to herself as she tried to find whatever it was she was looking for. A set of keys fell from her hand and she bent to pick them up, inadvertently giving Kakashi an exceptional view as her pink apron rode up to reveal a perfect, toned rear, covered only by her formfitting black shorts. 

Kakashi’s feet were moving before he could stop himself. When Sakura straightened from picking up her keys, she found herself pinned between the cold concrete wall, and a very heated shinobi.

“Kakashi! What are you doing?” she gasped, but Kakashi simply hushed her as he began to talk in in dark, whispered tones.

“I saw you that night, Sakura. I saw you touching yourself, alone in the darkness. I watched you come right in front of me and now I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Shock, embarrassment and then anger flitted across her blushing face, but her eyes soon grew wide in disbelief as he pressed his erection against her thigh. She opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi pressed a finger to her lips.

“I’ve never wanted anyone so badly,” he rasped, his masked lips brushing against her ear. “And I know that even girls like you who pretend work is all they need, still get lonely.”

He could smell her scent, fresh and floral, mixed with a hint of her strawberry shampoo and hospital antiseptic. Her breath had quickened and her body trembled ever so slightly, and yet she did not push him away.

He blew warm breath over the shell of her ear, delighting in how she shivered, then pulled away to look into her eyes. They were twin green pools of bottomless jade, confusion and embarrassment swimming in their depths. But there was something else there too that might be the spark of curiosity and an odd smoldering light that Kakashi could only guess were the embers of desire. 

Kakashi’s hand seems to move on its own, suddenly falling to her waist and worming under the red fabric of her top. Her skin was smooth as porcelain and satisfyingly warm. A small gasp escaped Sakura’s lips, causing his own lips to twist into a smile. He had expected her to push him away, to call him a pervert, but she remained still and silent. Perhaps she was curious as he to see where this would lead and how far she would let him go. His hardened length throbbed within his pants and he wondered if she understood the dangerous game she was playing and just how much he hungered for her. 

His fingers itched to roam the unexplored landscape of her body but when he inched higher, he encountered the bindings over her breasts. Unraveling them would take too long so he merely cupped her small breast in his palm, running his thumb over her nipple which instantly pebbled into a hard bud even through the layers of wrapped fabric.

Sakura gasped his name, inadvertently arching into his touch. Her reaction only stoked the flame of his desire, loving how she spoke his name so breathlessly. It was the same wondrous tone she had used that night at the inn, and he could only imagine the way she would have called his name if he had joined her then and fully satisfied her. It was not an opportunity he planned to miss a second time.

His hand fell to her thigh, caressing beneath her medic apron. His fingers slid higher, grazing the spot where her leg met her pelvis before letting a single digit trace the cleft of her womanhood through her black shorts.

Her body shuddered as she moaned softly, her eyes meeting his, now clouded with the same burning need that filled Kakashi. He nudged her legs a little further apart so he could cup her mound, marveling at the intense heat emanating from her and the fact that the crotch of her black shorts was already damp.

He pressed a finger into her slit, loving how it made her thighs tremble, and repeated the action over and over, sinking into as deeply as the fabric barrier would allow.

Sakura’s teeth sank alluringly into her lowly lip, reminding her former sensei that she was most definitely not a little girl anymore. Her hips began to grind in time to his finger’s ministrations while her juices quickly soaked the flimsy material dividing them. He could smell her arousal, a powerful bouquet that made his mouth water for her. The need for her was intense, nearly animalistic, and though Kakashi had been tempered by discipline his entire life, he found himself rapidly losing control. 

“Sakura, if you don’t stop me now, there will be no turning back,” he warned.

Perhaps it was because he didn’t like to play fair or perhaps it was because he had no intention of stopping, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he ran his finger over her clit. The pearl was so swollen he could find it easily, even through the black material, and whatever she was going to say was lost as she dissolved into a fit of shivering moans.

Unable to wait any longer, Kakashi withdrew a kunai from his utility pouch. With all the speed and precision expected of an elite shinobi, he slit the crotch of Sakura’s shorts open, exposing the treasure beneath. In on fluid movement the weapon was again pocketed and Sakura was suddenly maneuvered forward, bent over the guardrail on the opposite side of the walkway, overlooking the floor below.

The sound of Kakashi unzipping his fly caused Sakura to look over her shoulder, eyes wide with surprise as she saw what he intended to do.

“Here? But anyone could walk in and see us!” 

“Then you had better keep quiet so you don’t attract attention,” he growled, thrilled by the prospect of pleasuring Sakura in a semi-public place. The fact their coupling could be discovered made it all the more forbidden and consequently, more exciting.

Her breath hitched as he brought his swollen length to her opening, rubbing the blunt head against her dripping slit. This was what he had dreamed of ever since that night, of being inside her, part of her. She had possessed him like no other had, her naked body, her soft whimpers of desire, her uniquely colored hair fanned across the pillow. Now he would have her and ease the loneliness they both had suffered for so long. He had just never expected I would be such a heated exchange in the very place she worked.

Pressing forward gently, he eased into her, groaning as her slickness enveloped him. She was liquid heat, her body gripping him, pulsing around him. His hands grabbed her heart-shaped ass tightly as his head fell back in bliss. He was only halfway inside but he paused, jaw clenched as he fought for his control. Her nubile body, her ragged breathing, and the fact that this was the most taboo of sexual encounters was pushing him to his limit. His Icha Icha books were filled with many lecherous scenes, but even those fantasies paled to easing inside his former student in the middle of the day in public stairwell.

Moaning his name, Sakura wriggled wantonly, pushing herself back onto his cock. It appeared that while Kakashi was trying to gain his control, she was intent on making him lose it. Too impatient to wait, she pushed her hips back, forcing him to impale her right to the hilt. She gasped in pleasure as he was seated deeply within her, her molten body flexing around him as it accommodated the intrusion.

The last thread of Kakashi’s control snapped with her brazen display of desire. With a growl more at home in the throat of a wolf, he began to pound into her, wet flesh smacking and slapping as he took her roughly.

Sakura tried to stifle her broken moans, but pleasured syllables found their way from between her lips as Kakashi plundered and ravaged and took all she had. She turned her head to look at him, green eyes wide and perfect mouth open, her delicate pink brows knitted together in a gratifying expression of pleasure.

Kakashi was consumed with the need to dominate, to pleasure her senseless so she would never again have to touch herself in the dark with no man to give her what she needed. As he gathered her wrists behind her in one hand, the other tore his forehead protected from his eye. Sharingan exposed, it quickly took in the site of her flushed and panting, her tight pussy exposed by the crude hole he had cut in her shorts. 

He slipped the hitai-ate around her wrists, and with his incredible strength, squeezed the metal around them to form a makeshift shackle. He knew she was far too strong to truly be bound by such a thing, but it gave the illusion that she was helpless and unable to do anything but take his cock deeply, stroke after stroke.

Her cuffed hands bounced uselessly off her toned ass with every thrust, her torso leaning heavily on the steel guardrail without the use of her hands to brace herself. The sight of her glorious womanhood, pink and wet, stretched taunt around his cock, made him groan aloud. She was everything he had imagined, nubile, responsive, and absolutely captivating. She appeared to enjoy being bound because her moans spiraled higher, louder. If she kept that up, someone would be sure to discover them.

Using her own hitai-ate, he tugging it down and slipped the knot of red fabric into her mouth, muffling her moans. With her sounds of pleasure silenced, he began to pound her as hard and fast as he could, delighting in the muffled screams of delight he drew from his partner.

Her legs began to shake and her body sagged against the bar as she lost the ability to hold herself up. The first glistening drops of perspiration were beginning to form on her exposed skin and Kakashi decided she might be more comfortable I another position. 

Lifting her as if she was merely an oversized rag doll, he walked her across the cement walkway to pin her against the wall. With both hands supporting her under her ass, he was able to position her so that their pelvises aligned. With a single thrust, he was back inside her, taking her at a slower pace this time and watching her tight body take his cock from this new angle.

Sakura, unable to contribute much thanks to the fact that her cuffed hands were pinned behind her, was forced to endure the slower speed. Any words she might have said were muffled by the red material and though Kakashi could tell by her squirming hips that she desired a harder fucking, he was content to slide in and out of her slowly, marveling at the way her tight little pussy wrapped around him so snugly. Though they could be discovered at any moment, Kakashi leisurelycontinued to pleasure her, drawing out their coupling and increasing the risk of being found. 

She was absolutely dripping, her honey coating his cock and making his thickness glisten in the yellowed light from the bulb above. The more he continued to tease her with the slow thrusting of his cock, the wetter she got. Kakashi never would have guessed the serious little medic got off on hard fucking, gentle teasing, and even being ties up and gagged. It appeared there was much more to sweet little Sakura, and Kakashi intended to discover every kink that turned her on.

She was moaning frantically now, the meaning of her words lost behind the gag as her squirmed as much as her pinned position would allow. Her eagerness was once again testing the limits of his control. His cock was raging hard inside her, no more satisfied than she by their languid pace. He had already tested their luck by making their encounter last this long and it was a miracle the stairway had remained unoccupied so far. It was time to finish this.

Tightening his grip on her hips, he began to thrust hard and deep, driving up into her as he pressed her against the wall for support. What would have been passionate screams came out as mumbles as Sakura’s eyes rolled back before sliding closed. Kakashi smirked as he could feel the feminine muscles within her wind tighter, her orgasm drawing near. He loved how it felt to be the one making her moan. This moment had played out in his mind countless different ways, but now here they were in reality, living out a fantasy Kakashi had never really intended to make true.

Her tightening muscles suddenly clenched before her whole body began to spasm. He groaned as her back arched off the wall, her eyes squeeze shut. It was a beautiful sight, and the eroticism and sensation of being inside her dove him right over the edge. He was so caught up in the moment that he nearly forgot to pull out, but at the very last moment slid free of her to erupt against her thigh. 

His strength waned and he let her slide down to stand on her own two feet, but it was only with the support of the wall that either of them stayed upright. 

After a moment of silence broken only by his heavy panting, he reached up and tugged her hitai-ate from her mouth. Her bottomless green eyes were gazing up at him, the orbs gradually becoming more lucid as the lust that had clouded them dissipated. Now that they had finished, Kakashi was beginning to realize the gravity of what he had done and the fact that though she had clearly enjoyed herself in the moment, Sakura might never what to see his face again after what he had done.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the creak of the door opening on the floor above them silenced her. 

In a flash, Kakashi pried the cuff from her wrist and allowed Sakura to tug her pink apron back in place. When she stood straight, there was no sign of the hole in her shorts. She would simply have to remember not to bend over the rest of the day.

Footsteps began to descend down the stairs and though he knew they shouldn’t be caught together, he was reluctant to leave her. He wanted more of her, and not just for the sex. He wanted to hold her afterwards and watch her fall asleep in his arms. He wanted drench her skin in exotic oils and massage every last knot from her tired body. He wanted to kiss her since his mask had remained in place this entire time and he had not once sampled the flavor of her lips. All of these things were realized in a single moment but there was no time to voice them as the unknown intruder descended down the stairs.

All he could think to say in the time he was allotted was, “this isn’t over,” before turning on his heel and soundlessly escaping to the first floor and out of the building.

He was temporarily blinded by the sun after being in the poorly lit corridor. He tried to tie his hitai-ate back on as he walked but it was too misshapen to ever be useful again. He would have to go get another.

As he walked to his apartment, head down so nobody would notice his uncovered eye he couldn’t help but wish the sun would hurry faster on its journey through the sky. Once night came, he would undoubtedly be visiting a certain pink-haired kunoichi, and if all went well, the visit would be the first of many.


End file.
